1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to changing the motor in a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to automated systems for changing motor oil in an engine.
2. Discussion of Background
Even though society has become increasingly efficient, individuals must still waste time for routine maintenance on their vehicles. Many are stranded at service centers while waiting for the maintenance to be finished. Others are inconvenienced by resorting to a courtesy van or finding another source of transportation to work while the vehicle is being serviced. These individuals not only waste time driving to the service center, but are also confined to the dealer's service schedule. For those managing the maintenance of a rental or service fleet, this inconvenience can also be a logistical problem.
Although many "quick lubes" business have been established to perform quick oil changes, these businesses do not make house calls; in other words, individuals employing these services must still travel to the "quick lube" location. Several patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,219 to Peralta and U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,660 to Bedi, attempt to provide a method to speed up the oil change process. However, the adoption of these devices has been dismal due to their complexity. Therefore, there is a need for an automated oil changing device that is easy to use and provide convenient access to fluid storage.